


Il peso dell'assenza

by BlackFriday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Family Feels, Fatherhood, Gen, Post-Corypheus, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriday/pseuds/BlackFriday
Summary: [Post Corypheus]Il Custode guarda questo bambino camminargli accanto, suo figlio, vede quanto è cresciuto nel periodo della sua assenza, prende atto di quanto si è perso.[Partecipa all'iniziativa "Sette giorni e tanti Prompt - drabble & flashfic special edition" indetta dal forum "La Torre di Carta"]





	

**Il peso dell'assenza**

Passeggiando per l'affollato mercato di Denerim, la mano forte poggiata sulla spalla trasmette a Kieran un senso di sicurezza che da tempo gli mancava, allora si stringe più forte al fianco di suo padre; nonostante la confusione attorno solleva il capo e gli sorride, aperto, fiducioso, la vicinanza dell'elfo ha sempre avuto su di lui un potere rasserenante.  
  
Il viso del Custode si tinge della stessa spensieratezza, mentre strizzando un occhio lo guida a destreggiarsi tra la fiumana di gente come fosse uno spasso. E Kieran ride e si diverte come non succede da quelli che gli sembrano secoli.  
La presenza di suo padre gli ricorda l'estate, la spontaneità dei suoi slanci ha il calore di un abbraccio avvolgente, il suo affetto i colori intensi del gioco e della risata. É diverso dall'amore di sua madre ma altrettanto indispensabile, gli ricorda il gusto semplice e pieno di una torta di mele.  
  
Il Custode guarda questo bambino camminargli accanto, suo figlio, vede quanto è cresciuto nel periodo della sua assenza, prende atto di quanto si è perso.  
_“Kerril Tabris, Ufficiale dei Custodi Grigi ed Eroe del Ferelden”_ pensa amaro, _“tanti titoli per un uomo che si sente appena degno del ruolo di genitore”_.  
Da quanto tempo non è accanto a Morrigan e Kieran? Da quanto tempo non bada di persona alla sua famiglia, intrappolato nelle maglie di un dovere superiore? Lo sta facendo per loro, è vero, tuttavia teme che al suo prossimo ritorno troverà un ragazzo per cui sarà diventato un estraneo.  
Eppure ogni momento rubato e trascorso con suo figlio riesce a placare il suo animo tarlato dal senso di colpa e dal dubbio. Kerril non capisce se sia per la particolare alchimia del loro legame o per le qualità eccezionali di Kieran, ma lì, con lui, ritrova le parti migliori del vero se stesso.  
  
Le vie della capitale sono in fermento, nell'aria risuonano degli squilli di tromba ad annunciare l'approssimarsi della parata dell'Inquisizione dentro le mura della città e per godersi lo spettacolo padre e figlio decidono di trovare un luogo tranquillo.  
«Ti piace ancora, vero, la torta di mele?»  
«Sì, ma la mamma non me la lascia mangiare tanto spesso, dice che mi fa male»  
«Sarà il nostro segreto di oggi»  
Si allontana e torna in un attimo portando con sé con due grosse fette di dolce prese da un ambulante. Ne porge una al bambino che continua a tenere la sua porzione tra le mani, guardandola combattuto e titubante.  
«Non ti va?»  
«Sì, solo non mi sembra giusto papà...»  
Kerril ride, lo guarda orgoglioso e gli carezza la testa con tenerezza «Non preoccuparti Kieran, mangia, mi prendo io la responsabilità» A volte si chiedeva chi fra i due fosse davvero il padre.  
  
Avvistano gli stendardi e i cavalli oltrepassare i cancelli ai primi morsi di torta e Kieran esclama a bocca piena «Guarda, quella è l'Inquisitore e c'è anche l'ambasciatrice Montyliet»  
«Me li presenterai, dopo?»  
«Certo, devi vedere il Toro di Ferro, è un Qunari gigantesco, non ne avevo mai visto uno prima»  
Davanti a quell'entusiasmo Kerril non può fare a meno di provare un pizzico di gelosia e rimpianto.  
«Hai voglia di raccontami di quando avete vissuto a Skyhold?»  
  


**Author's Note:**

> La flash ha partecipato a "Sette giorni e tanti Prompt - drabble & flashfic special edition indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta", col prompt: "torta di mele".  
> Alla fine di Origins, durante la play through del DLC "Caccia alla strega" ho scelto per l'opzione di lasciare che il Custode seguisse Morrigan oltre l'Eluvian, sottintendendo, come si evince da qualche interazione fra la Strega e l'Inquisitore a Skyhold (se si settano le opzioni giuste su DragonAge Keep), che come coppia sono stati vicini a lungo e quindi il Custode ha potuto essere attivamente padre di Kieran. O almeno io l'ho capita così.  
> Qui ho immaginato una "pausa" nella cerca di un rimedio alla Chiamata da parte di Tabris, che permettesse alla famiglia di ritrovarsi per un attimo a Denerim. Non avrei mai immaginato di scrivere su Kieran!  
> Spero vi piaccia, io babbo e figliuolo li ho amati <3.  
> Un grazie doveroso a [_Branwen_ ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=138326) per la lettura preliminare.
> 
> Buona lettura!  
> B.F.


End file.
